Dziwne Sny
Więc tak, robię tę stronę, żeby ludzie mogli dzielić się swoimi dziwnymi i niepokojącymi snami (po narkotykach się nie liczą). Wszyscy mogą pisać swoje sny. Do każdego proszę dodawać tytuł, swoją nazwę jak i swój komentarz wraz z tytułem pod którym będzie odbywała się dyskusja a propos snu. Każdy może poprawić błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne i gramatyczne. Napiszę jeden swój: (pies demon) PIES DEMON Byłem na spacerze z moją rodziną i psem. Sąsiad zmieniał ogrodzenie i kupił owczarka niemieckiego. Nagle pies sąsiada przeskoczył ogrodzenie i zaczął mnie gryźć za spodnie. Mój pies (również owczarek niemiecki) zaczął na niego szczekać i wyrywać się ze smyczy. Mój tata szybko spuścił Draga (mojego psa), który szybko doskoczył do drugiego owczarka i oba gryzły się, jak tylko mogły. Niestety Drago stracił już siły i nie mógł walczyć, a wtedy pies sąsiada rzucił się na moją rodzinę. Ja z paniki spróbowałem uciec, lecz zły pies powiedział: "Jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłem" i znów mnie gryzł. Wtedy dziewczyna (czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy, około 18 lat) wyskoczyła zza płotu z mieczem i zabiła tego psa. Ja i brat zaprosiliśmy ją do domu, oraz wzięliśmy zwłoki psa, żeby sąsiad pomyślał, że uciekł. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy w pokoju, spostrzegłem, że pies otworzył oczy... lecz nie były brązowe... tylko dziwnie czerwone, niczym rubiny. Dalej snu nie pamiętam. Griger5 "Sądziłam, że Usunęłam zwłoki..." Byłam w małym pomieszczeniu. Ściany były jasno szare, a podłoga wyłożona białymi panelami. Obrazy zdobiące pokój przedstawiały ludzi. Bardzo zdeformowanych ludzi. Każdy z nich miał przekreślone czarną farbą oczy, a na nich napisane różne słowa. "To tradycja" "Nie możesz" "Brak ucieczki" "Pomóż nam" Ostatni obraz mnie najbardziej przeraził. Była na nim kobieta z czarnymi włosami, była ubrana w piękną błękitną sukienkę. Jako jedyna nie posiadała przekreślonych oczu. Była bardzo znajoma, nie wiem skąd ją znałam. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Znalazłam się w długim korytarzu. Wszędzie były lustra. Każde posiadało zakrwawiony napis. "Nie wierz nikomu... N..." Reszty nie zdążyłam przeczytać, gdyż do korytarza weszła kobieta. Łudząco podobna do tej z obrazu. Czarne oczy z białymi kropkami, służącymi za źrenice. Biała sukienka i czarne włosy. Podeszła do mnie, ale nie czułam strachu. Nic nie czułam, nic nie licząc radości. Kobieta Przygwoździła mnie do jednego z luster zaciskając uścisk na moim gardle. Nie opierałam się. Spokojnie patrzałam na Krew spływającą z jej oczu. Zaczęłam widzieć ciemność. Jedyne zdążyłam powiedzieć cichym głosem. "Sądziłam, że usunęłam zwłoki Mamo" W tym momencie się obudziłam. Wstałam i skierowałam kroki do pokoju rodziców. Mamy nie było. ~''Enderia220032'' PROROCZY SEN? Byłem w domu mojej cioci, który różnił się od prawdziwego tylko tym, że w miejscu okna stał wielki kominek, przypominający stojący w moim domu. Stałem na nim wraz z dwoma kolegami z klasy. Dlaczego? Pod kominkiem stał biały lew, który na nas polował. Postanowiliśmy zejść i uciec po schodach na górę. Podczas ucieczki, na schodach pojawiło się pełno dymu. Kolega, którego nazwiemy kolegą A, został złapany przez lwa. Zdołałem go uratować. Ale wtedy zauważyłem, że kolega B jest już jedzony przez lwa. Czym prędzej uciekliśmy na górę, gdzie lwa złapała jakaś pani i go gdzieś zamknęła. Pewnie pomyślicie: "Dlaczego nazwałeś tytuł: "Proroczy Sen?"?", a ja wam odpowiem: jakieś parę miesięcy później okazało się, że owy kolega A dostał ciężkiej choroby. Wyzdrowiał gdzieś ponad rok temu. Z kolegą B jak na razie nic się nie dzieje, ale się o niego obawiam... A tak przy okazji, parę miesięcy po tym śnie zobaczyłem na drzwiach pobliskiego sklepu napis "Cyrk w naszym mieście!", a czytając listę atrakcji natrafiłem na to, że będą białe lwy. Dobrze, że kolega B wtedy na to nie poszedł... Dawid3422 PAN ŚMIERĆ Byłem na wycieczce z kilkoma klasami ze szkoły. Zwiedzaliśmy jakiś budynek. Kiedy byliśmy przed schodami na jego podwórko, usłyszeliśmy strzały z karabinu. Wszyscy spanikowaliśmy, a panie kazały nam biec po schodach na podwórko. Kiedy już tam byliśmy, okazało się, że strzały to tylko iluzja. Po schodach wszedł człowiek, którego ubranie wyglądało jak ubiór lekarzy dżumy w średniowieczu, tylko bez dzioba. Chodził wokół wszystkich, szukając mnie, ale ja ciągle uciekałem. Chciałem wbiec po schodach, ale nagle się zatrzymałem. W mózgu słyszałem dzwony, a przede mną pojawił się Pan Śmierć, lecz tylko portret (później opowiem wygląd) i usłyszałem głos: "Twój czas się skończył". Kiedy otrząsnąłem się z tego, co widziałem, szybko biegłem do schodów. Już byłem przy schodach i przyszli ONI. W pierwszym szeregu czerwone demony z mieczami, a za nimi małe Śmierci. W środku wyszedł władca czerwonych demonów. Czerwony, cały w zbroi, oprócz hełmu, i z podwójnym mieczem. Był wyższy od nich. Mierzył 1.9 metra, reszta czerwonych demonów 1.8 metra, a małe Śmierci 1.75 metra. Wtedy, z niewiadomych mi przyczyn, władca się odsunął i na środek szeregu przyszedł Pan Śmierć. Mierzył 3 metry, cała jego szata była czarna, nosił kaptur, na szyi miał naszyjnik z czaszek jakby gryzoni, a jego głowa też była czaszką. Tutaj nie pamiętałem co było, ale później byłem w domu. Poszedłem do sypialni rodziców, a On tam stał. Powiedział: "Daj mi pieniądze". Zapytałem się go: "O co dokładnie chodzi?", a On: "O Twoją duszę". Wyszedłem z pokoju i myślałem że Pan Śmierć nie przejdzie przez drzwi, lecz kiedy do nich podszedł one powiększyły się i, lekko się schylając, wyszedł. Spytałem się go, czy istnieje Niebo, Piekło, Bóg czy Lucyfer. On kiwnął głową na tak i dał mi jakby telefon z "youtubem" na jakimś filmiku, na którym to było potwierdzone. Potem z Nim rozmawiałem jak z normalnym człowiekiem. Kiedy napisałem do mojej dziewczyny, że umrę, ale ona nie wierzyła, chciałem zrobić zdjęcie Panu Śmierci, lecz na zdjęciu przybierał formę człowieka, tak samo jak czerwone demony i małe Śmierci. Najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że kilka dni przed tym poprosiłem Boga, aby dał mi znak, że istnieje... No i proszę... Mój (jak na razie) najstraszniejszy sen. Griger5 DOM SZATANA Nie wiem, jak inaczej określić miejsce, w którym sen się rozgrywał. Pusty, odrapane ściany, odchodzący tynk i farba, śmieci i przerażająca atmosfera. Byłam z grupą znajomych wewnątrz tego budynku, nie pamiętam do końca dlaczego. Ktoś chyba nawet powiedział, że w tym domu mieszka Szatan, więc takie było z góry założenie. Na początku było spokojnie, potem nagle za nami pojawiła się postać w czarnej szacie w obłoku czarnego dymu. Zresztą, tak myślę, że była w szacie, bo gdy rzuciliśmy się do ucieczki, perspektywa się zmieniła, a ja patrzyłam na nas od przodu i widziałam tą postać, jak wyciąga w naszą stronę kościstą rękę wysuwającą się z czarnego rękawa. Po chwili biegu stwór zniknął wraz z małą częścią grupy, chyba jedną lub dwoma osobami. Zatrzymaliśmy się i zaczęliśmy zastanawiać, czym to mogło być. Jakiś czas później sytuacja się powtórzyła jakieś dwa razy i wpadliśmy do przestronnego pokoju, w którym kryła się starsza pani z kotem i dwoma szczurami. Kiedy opowiadała reszcie drużyny, co wie o tym miejscu i że ten pokój był jedynym miejscem do obrony, ja obserwowałam kryjące się za kanapą szczury i kilka razy zatrzasnęłam drzwi przed kościstymi dłońmi. Potem sen stał się totalnie absurdalną gonitwą za kotem i szczurami, udało nam się wybiec z domu na jakiś piękny świat, gdzie domek miała jakaś kobieta przyrządzająca faszerowanego indyka (przy okazji wepchnęła do środka kota), a syn Szatana w zamian za szczura do towarzystwa zaczął produkować energię dla Ziemi. To był naprawdę dziwny sen... Z jednej strony straszny, z drugiej komiczny. Myślę, że to dlatego, że nagrałam się The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth, ale to dalej jest dziwne... SapphireCove CO MA MGŁA DO TEGO CZEGOŚ? Byłem w mojej sypialni. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, jednak moje oczy dziwnie mrowiły. Korzystając z rad z filmu Marca Kubisia, sięgnąłem po książkę z regału. Rzeczywiście - nie byłem w stanie niczego przeczytać. To był sen. Kiedy odłożyłem książkę na nocną szafkę, w kącie mojego pokoju zauważyłem dziwną czarną mgłę. Z początku myślałem, że to zwykła ciemność, jednak ten fragment pokoju zaczął się wyróżniać od reszty pomieszczenia. Po prostu... nie wiem. Ale tak. Włączyłem światło. Mgła nadal była w kącie. Z lekkim zaniepokojeniem podszedłem do mgły. Zniknęła. Z zadowoleniem wyruszyłem w stronę włącznika światła, lecz nagle drzwi mojego pokoju się uchyliły. W ciemności za drzwiami udało mi się zauważyć twarz. Bladą, gapiącą się na mnie twarz... Cokolwiek to było, wysunęło swoją bladą rękę w stronę mojej twarzy. Kiedy zimny palec dotknął mojego czoła, sen się skończył... FreddyTheBearFazbear CIENIE Znajdowałem się na podwórku jakiegoś domu, prawdopodobnie willi wypoczynkowej. Otaczał mnie mały tłum ludzi, był również ciężki do zniesienia hałas. Na ogół - nic podejrzanego. Ale w towarzystwie tego tłumu czułem się niekomfortowo. Czułem, jakby ktoś na mnie patrzył. Oczywiście, ktoś MUSIAŁ na mnie patrzeć, w sumie to tłum ludzi. Ale to nie to. Ten wzrok... był jakby ostrzegawczy, jakby mówił mi ,,Uciekaj. Nie wszyscy ludzie tutaj to neutralni". Wtedy pięcioro ludzi nagle stało się całkowicie czarnych. Tak jakby... cienie. Po kilku sekundach cały tłum pochłonęła cienista zaraza. Hałas zmienił się w demoniczny szum, który sprawiał, że zacząłem szaleć. W końcu udało mi się opanować. Następnie uciekłem do najbliższych drzwi. Znajdowałem się w pomieszczeniu o pomarańczowych ścianach. Drzwi za mną nagle po prostu zniknęły. W pomieszczeniu było okno, jednak widok wskazywał mi na to, że jest noc i nie ma na dworze żadnego tłumu. Oprócz okna, w pokoju były również łóżko i szafka nocna. A na niej lampka. Światło lampki było całkowicie skierowane na ścianę. Ponieważ tam właśnie pojawił się cień. Normalny cień. I to nie mój... Usłyszałem cichy śmiech i sen się skończył... FreddyTheBearFazbear HOTEL, PARK I 3 KOBIETY Znajdowałem się w samochodzie. Za kierownicą siedział mój ojciec, który był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Tuż obok mnie na siedzeniu leżała lornetka. Ojciec zaparkował. Rozejrzałem się przez okno. Znajdowaliśmy się na dużym parkingu. Z parkingiem sąsiadował park, ulica oraz parę budynków. Ojciec powiedział, abym został w samochodzie. Następnie wysiadł (mój ojciec, nie ja). Pobiegł przez ulicę w stronę jednego z budynków. Co mnie zdziwiło, na ulicy nie było żadnych samochodów. Wszystkie były na parkingu. I we wszystkich znajdowało się jedynie dziecko lub nastolatek. Zauważyłem, że mój ojciec poszedł do jedynego budynku na ulicy, w którym paliło się światło. Wisiał na nim szyld, który sugerował, że to hotel. Ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie, żeby sięgnąć po lornetkę i sprawdzić jedno z okien budynku, w którym paliło się światło. Zrobiłem to. W jednym oknie były 3 blade kobiety... Jedna z nich wyjrzała przez okno. Widocznie skapowała, że jest podglądana. Powiedziała coś swoim towarzyszkom i wszystkie zeszły na dół. Mój instynkt mówił: ,,Uciekaj". Otworzyłem drzwi samochodu. Nie zamierzałem ich zamykać, tak się spieszyłem. Biegłem przez parking, mijając samochody. Następnie przeskoczyłem przez płot do parku. Park był bardzo ładny. Był w nim stawik, fontanna w kształcie Kupidyna, ławeczka, altanka... Przysiadłem na ławeczce. Wtedy przypomniało mi się, że przed chwilą kładłem się spać. Skupiłem całą swoją wolę na przebudzeniu się... I tak się stało. Obudziłem się zlany potem. Kiedy dotarło do mnie, że jestem znowu w swoim łóżku, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Następnie znowu się położyłem, z nadzieją, że następny sen będzie przyjemniejszy. O dziwo, następny sen również był koszmarem. I na dodatek KONTYNUACJĄ POPRZEDNIEGO! Kiedy zorientowałem się, że znowu jestem na ławce w parku, byłem w szoku. Nie miałem jednak czasu na rozmyślania. Kobiety przedostały się przez płot. Zauważyły mnie i zaczęły mnie gonić. Zacząłem biec. Kiedy dobiegłem do brzegu stawu, jedna z tych bladych kobiet rzuciła się na mnie z przerażającym wrzaskiem. Wpadłem do jeziora i wtedy się obudziłem. Przez dużą część nocy nie zmrużyłem oka... Aż do dziś jest to jeden z moich najdziwniejszych i najbardziej przerażających snów... FreddyTheBearFazbear CHŁOPIEC BEZ NOGI Ten sen jest już dość stary. Naprawdę nie wiem jakim cudem w wieku pięciu lat w mojej głowie mogło pojawić się coś takiego. Mimo wszystko pamiętam ten sen, jakbym widziała go wczoraj. Stałam na łące. Trawy były suche i wysokie. Niebo wyglądało jakby zaraz miało spuścić spory deszcz. Czym prędzej chciałam znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Niedaleko był las, więc nie wiedząc gdzie iść, ruszyłam właśnie tam. Dość szybko znalazłam domek na drzewie. Był duży i bardzo estetyczny, czyli taki typowy domek na drzewie, jakie chciało mieć każe dziecko. Bez jakiegoś większego problemu byłam w stanie dostać się do środka. Był pusty, ale chodziło tylko o to żeby schronić się przed deszczem. Domek miał jedno spore okno. Z powodu braku ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty, zaczęłam oglądać krajobraz . Moją uwagę przykuł spalony dom, który stał może... jakieś kilka metrów od mojego schronu. Nagle z zniszczonego budynku wybiegł chłopiec. Biegł w przeciwnym kierunku więc byłam w stanie zobaczyć tylko jego plecy. Przerażający był jednak widok jego nogi, która wyglądała jak wyrwana żywcem od kolana w dół. Mimo to chłopak poruszał się zadziwiająco zwinnie i szybko. Nagle przystanął wpatrując się przed siebie. Brak kończyny nie powodował u niego choćby minimalnych zachwiań równowagi. Nie byłam w stanie odejść od okna. Nagle chłopiec odwrócił się w moją stronę, jakby od początku wiedział gdzie jestem. Miał wydłubane oczy i usta, które były zaszyte. BYŁY, ponieważ nić, która miała je zaszyć była rozerwana. Wszystko zaczynało topić się w jakiejś ciemniej mazi. W panice podbiegłam do drzwi, ale coś mnie popchnęło i spadłam. Chwilę przed uderzeniem w ziemię, sen się skończył. ŚpiącaYoukai NIEŚMIERTELNICY Pewnego dnia śniło mi się o mojej szkole.. Jak każda szkoła szafki, klasę i ławki. Nasza pani od przyrody uczyła nas o wampirach. Nikogo nie interesowało to i nagle.. Dowiedzieliśmy się , że pani od przyrody jest nieśmiertelna! '''Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Uciekaliśmy po całych korytarzach! Niektórzy wchodzili do klas, żeby pani nas nie znalazła. Ja akurat poszłam do klasy pierwszaków (gimnazjalistów). Akurat po godziny zostałam w klasie i całej szkole... Sama.... BIegłam, dzwoniłam, płakałam i szukałam kogoś, kto przeżył... Okazało się, że weszłam do starej podstawówki i zobaczyłam piątoklasistę. Taką dziewczynkę w okularach i rozpuszczonych włosach. Akurat miała nawet krótkie włosy. Niebieskie, wielkie oczy zalały płaczem. Spytałam się co dzieje się? Ona odpowiedziała: " Nie ma nikogo na tym świecie oprócz nas". Tak zakończył się sen. Nie zapomnę ''PIWNICA'' Rzadko kiedy coś mi się śni, a jeżeli już to niewiele z tego pamiętam. Ten sen jednak wrył mi się w pamięć, mimo, że miałam go dobre parę lat temu. Śniło mi się, że zeszłam z grupką zupełnie nieznajomych mi dzieci oraz mężczyzną trzymającym lampę naftową do zniszczonej piwnicy. Samo pomieszczenie było małe i dość ciasne, ze ścian odpadał tynk, a przy suficie była mała lampka z mrugającą żarówką. Ale jednak najgorsza rzecz, która tam się znajdowała to stół na którym leżały skulone zwłoki mężczyzny. Z trupa schodziła przesuszona skóra. Nie przesadziłabym, gdybym powiedziała, że wyglądał jak woskowa figura. Najlepiej jednak zapamiętałam to, że od jego karku wzdłuż kręgosłupa powbijane były gwoździe, igły i pinezki. Sajko6622 "Ucieczka" Sen zaczął się od ucieczki przez zielony las. Pamiętam, że byłam śmiertelnie przerażona uciekając przed jakąś kreaturą. Ścieżka wiła się pomiędzy drzewami gdy niespodziewanie las się skończył i wypadłam na zaorane pole. Jakiś kilometr ode mnie stał mały, biały, otynkowany domek z wiśniową dachówką (wyglądał jak mniejsza wersja mojego). Nie zastanawiając się wiele pobiegłam do niego ile sił w nogach. Zamknąwszy za mną drzwi rozejrzałam się szybko po pomieszczeniu. Było to przestronnie urządzone mieszkanko. Przede mną stał dębowy stół, a przy nim siedziało trzech chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. U wszystkich osób malowało się zdziwienie na twarzy. Jedna z dziewczyn, brunetka, zapytała mnie czy coś się stało. Ja na to odpowiedziałam, że nie, wszystko w porządku i nic już nie wspominając oparłam się o ścianę obok. Reszta osób, otrząwszy się z mojego nieprzewidzianego wtargnięcia, wróciła do wcześniej wykonywanej rozmowy. Jednak ja nie słuchałam, zatopiona w swoich myślach. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i wszyscy zwrócili w ich stronę głowy. W pokoju zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał. Po chwili pukanie się powtórzyło. Krzyknęłam: Zamknięte! Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wrzucił przez nie rybę. Nikt w pokoju się nie poruszył, a u wszystkich na twarzach widać było napięcie. Czynność powtórzyła się jeszcze dwa razy. Zdenerwowana druga dziewczyna, blondynka, uchyliła drzwi i wyrzuciła pierwszą rybę mówiąc, że my ich nie kupujemy. Ryba wpadła do środka znowu, a za nią dwie kolejne. Tym razem ja, niezwykle podenerwowana uchyliłam drzwi, gdy nagle otworzyły się na całą szerokość i kilka centymetrów od mojej twarzy pojawiła się kreatura przed którą chwilę wcześniej uciekałam. Wyglądała jak Laughing Jack z dwoma fioletowymi paskami ciągnącymi się od czarnych oczu. Postać uśmiechnęła się w odradzającym uśmiechu. Jej zęby miały aż 15 cm długości i były niezwykle ostre. Odwróciłam wzrok do pozostałych osób w pomieszczeniu. U wszystkich malował o się przerażenie. Poczułam ucisk na ramieniu i zostałam wyciągnięta siłą z domku. Zostałam wleczona przez zaorane pola, a chatki już po chwili nie widziałam. wszystko mnie bolało. Sen się skończył kiedy, przy akompaniamencie moich krzyków i daremnych prób wyrwania się, zostałam z powrotem wywleczona do lasu. Pomimo, że może nie wydawać się straszny, to jednak mój najgorszy realny koszmar. Weronika Pobiarżyn( nie mam profilu na wiki, dlatego podaje swoje prawdziwe dane) ''Głodomór'' Nie miewam na codzień koszmarów, aczkolwiek jak mam to są niezłe... Zaczęło się od tego, że obudziłam się w nocy, Zgłodniałam, postanowiłam pójść do kuchni. Gdy weszłam odrazu otworzyłam lodówkę, i naglę poczułam że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Nie chciałam się obracać, ale po chwili jednak to zrobiłam. W ciemnym "korytarzu" mojej kuchni, ujrzałam ją, Samarę Morgan. Obróciłam się natychmiast w stronę lodówki, tym razem spojrzałam się w górę i ujrzałam dziwną czarną postać z bardzo długimi rękami. Nie miała twarzy. Ja szybko obróciłam się w stronę przeciwną do lodówki, i zaczęłam uciekać, Samary nie było. Postać jednak mnie złapała, zaciskała swoje więzy coraz mocniej a ja zaczynałam wątpić że się wydostanę. W ostatniej chwili jednak się wyślizgnęłam i uciekłam. Isysy Pająk sen by Memowa Sen ten śnił mi się gdy miałam 10 lat. Widziałam czarne budynki wokół mnie a niebo było czerwone. Biegłam bo WIEDZIAŁAM że za mną biegnie wielki, czarny pająk. Biegłam przed siebie aż dotarłam do domu który był ogrodzony płotem z takimi kolcami na górze. Chciałam przejść przez płot. Gdy prawie przeszłam pająk mnie dopadł. PS : Uważałam, uważam i uważać będę że pająki są sweet :3 ''"WIESZAK"'' Byłem w swoim domu. Wynajmowaliśmy kilka pokoi innym ludziom. "Syn" jednego z mężczyzn spał razem z moim bratem(no gay). Była 11:00 a ten "syn" spał a z pod jego miejsca leciała krew. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi więc zdjąłem z niego kołdrę. On był martwym chłopakiem bez rąk i nóg, a raczej jego ręce były oderwana i metalowymi hakami przyczepione do niego. A nogi... Na obrotowym wieszaku (jakie często są w sklepach z obuwiem) były przyczepione plastikowe wieszaki a na wieszakach około 12 nóg. Gorzej było kiedy koledzy chcieli do mnie przyjść i wyszedłem do furtki a Ojciec "Wieszaka" wyszedł i zobaczył mnie z kawałkiem kołdry która była na jego "synu". Następnego dnia w śnie a raczej w nocy na korytarzu przy moim pokoju był Wieszak... Jego tułów latał razem z rękoma na hakach a wieszak od nóg kręcił się w prawo lecz ciało nie było do niego przyczepione. I jego spojrzenie zakończyło sen. Griger5 '''EAGLEMAN Była noc. Ja razem z nieznaną mi grupką ludzi i dwoma psami podróżowałem małym kamiennym wąwozem. W pewnym momencie usłyszeliśmy skrzek i wszyscy uciekli. Szybko (aż za szybko) dobiegliśmy do miasta, a dokładniej - do jakiejś kamienicy. Wtedy zauważyłem, że jednego z psów nie ma, a grupka ludzi zniknęła. Wszedłem do domu. Była tam jakaś kobieta, która czytała gazetę i coś mówiła do mnie (nie pamiętam co). Wszedłem po schodach na górę, a potem na balkon. Wtedy zaatakował mnie tytułowy Eagleman - tułów i nogi miał niemal ludzkie (choć dosyć muskularne), ale stopy, skrzydła i łeb były ptasie. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale z jego skrzydeł wysunęły się pazury. Eagleman zaatakował mnie pazurami a następnie zrzucił z balkonu. Jakimś cudem to przeżyłem i zacząłem uciekać, lecz ptaszek wzbił się w powietrze i zaatakował mnie. Na tym się sen skończył. Kategoria:Opowiadania